Pinky promise?
by DyannaNichole
Summary: Austin gets a girlfriend. Ally doesn't take it so well and over the corse of two months develops an eating disorder, Anorexia. Austin finally come to his senses and notices something's wrong with ally. Read? It's better then it sounds.


Okay so this story is really personal to me, it actually based of something I recently went threw. If I ever upload it then I hope you enjoy it! Review?

It all started about two months ago. Austin came in the store one day and he looked really happy. Attached to his arm was a tall, skinny, blonde girl. Her name was Alyssa. At first I just added her to the list:

Amanda  
Alexis  
Alanna  
Alex  
Alice  
Anna  
Amber  
Abby  
And now Alyssa, Austin had a thing for girls whose names started with A's

I thought she would be like the rest and within a few days he would be over her. I was wrong. Two months have gone by and Austin spends everyday with her. I noticed a pattern with all these girls, all if them were tall but shorter then him. All of them had a name that started with an A, and they all were skinny.

My names starts with an A, but I'm bit tall like them. I'm not skinny enough either. That's the thought that started it all. About a week went by and Alyssa was officially his girlfriend, Austin never gave any girl the title 'Girlfriend', they never stayed that long. He started hanging out less and less with all of us. He stoped singing as much and he spent all his time with her.

She stole my best friend from me, I had a good enough reason to hate her. She wasn't to nice either, actually, she was a total bitch.

Slowly, I stopped eating as much. No breakfast, never. I hate a little bit if lunch just not to worry my friends, and usually I ate dinner.

As the first month went on, Austin was happy. He smiled a lot and that little blonde bitch didn't leave his side. When the second month came, I saw less of Austin and Alyssa. It didn't bother me that I didn't see Alyssa, it made me happy. What really bothered me was that Austin never came around anymore.

By the end if the second month I was hardly eating. I was wearing bigger clothes so that Dez and Trish didn't notice. Dez said that he still talked to Austin sometimes, he said he never sounded happy which I found hard to believe, until I saw him later that day.

He same into sonic boom so get guitar strings and ask Dez something. 'At least he's still playing' I thought. My eyes met his fir a few seconds and he looked miserable. His dark brown eyes were black, he had bags under his eyes and he couldn't even force a fake smile. He looked me up and down and I was hoping and praying to and god that would listen that he wouldn't notice the weight loss. I was kinda hopeing that he had dropped that little twig and was back for his friends. Who am I kidding, I wasn't kinda hoping, I was praying to every god there may or may not be that he wouldn't leave, but right after he handed me the money for the strings, that little devil walked up to him but this time he didnt put his arm around her or even touch her. She laced he finger in his but he kept his finger stretched out so they weren't touching his. As she practically drug him out the store he looked back and the look in his eyes told me that he knew something was up, or maybe he noticed I was wearing his football hoddie from 8th grade.

By the 3rd month, I was no longer eating. I saw austin a few more times and each time he looked worse.

I was locking up sonic boom one night and it was raining. I had the door locked and I was cleaning around the store. I was about to head to the practice room when I heard a knock on the door. I turned around and saw the last person on earth I'd ever think I would see.

Austin stood outside getting wet from the rain. His face was wet but I was guessing from the rain. I started to turn back around but he knocked agian. I looked back at him and he mouthed 'please' to me. I slowly walked over to the door and unlocked in and he stepped inside unzipping his jacket and dropping it to the bench.

His eyes were black, his hair was a mess, he ha bags under his eyes and there was no trace of a smile on his face. "What are you doing here"? I asked walking towards the stairs.

He doesn't answer until we get upstairs and the door in closed. "I broke up with her" he states while leaning against the door and sliding down it.

"Why" was the only thing that I could say. I was happy but my voice didnt show it. "She was a bitch, she drains the happiness from you and makes you feel like shit. She toke me away from the people that meant the most to me. She drug me away from my music until I no longer wanted to play. The first month was fine, she was alright but I could deal with it. By the second month I didn't want to do anything or go anywhere. I just wanted to lay in my bed with one person in my arms but it want her"

I noticed that the rain wasn't the reason for his face being wet, he was crying. At first I didn't believe it, he was austin moon, and Austin Moon doesn't cry. "Then why are you crying"? I ask while sitting down in front of him.

"Cause I realized that during those two months I hurt the girl that meant the most to me. I came in her the other week and you didn't look the same. Your hair was dull and thinner, your eyes were black and your face was so pale. You were wearing a hoodie, my hoodie. We live in Miami! Hardly anyone wears hoodies. You still looked beautiful tho." He did notice that day. That's why he looked back.

"Well just because we live in Miami doesn't mean I can't get cold"

"Why are you cold ally, why"? He asks pulling me closer to him by my feet. "I-I I just am" I stutter and look down.

"Take the hoodie off" he says. I look up at him with scared eyes and shake my head. "Why not? Take it off." He demands. I shakily reach down for the hem of the hoodie and slowly pull the hoodie over my head showing the layer long sleeves I was wearing. To couldnt really tell I was much smaller if I wore three Long sleeve shirts so that's what I did.

"Your wearing four shirts, take three off" I shake my head and he grabs the hoodie out of my hands. "Either you take them off or I will" he whispers in my ear. I slowly pull the first layer off and sit the shirt in my lap. "The next one too" he says and I take that one off too. By now I'm in the verge if tears. I sit that one down in my lap too and look up at him. His eyes are soft and brown, unlike when he first got here.

He reaches forward and pulls the last long sleeve shirt off my body leaving me sitting there shivering in a tank top. "Ally, do you even eat now" he asks and I can hear the tears in his voice. "S-some times ill eat a little bit at lunch but I just chew gum and drink water" he pulls the bottom of my shirt up and exposes my jutting out hip bones. He traces over each one with his finger before picking me up and carrying me to the couch and siting down. "Your so light, lighter then you were before, how much did you loose." He asks. I debate in lying or not but its austin, he can tell when I'm lying. "17 pounds" I whisper as he pulls my shirt up further and traces over each one of my very visible ribs.

"Why"? Was all he asked. I pull my shirt down and sit up, sliding as far as I can from him. "I wanted to be beautiful, I wanted to be skinny like all those other girls you were always with. I don't even know why, but I wanted to be the next girl on you list. All of there names started with an A, I would have fit in just fine. But the. I realized I wasn't skinny, but they were. You liked skinny girls, it would have mattered if I wasn't in love with you". I whisper the last part hoping he didnt hear, but he did.

He slide closer to me and wraped his arms around my small frame, pullin me into his lap.

"Those girls ain't got nothin on you. Your beautiful, inside and out. You always have been, you are right now, and you always will be. There was a reason why there names started with A's, In in love with a girl and he name starts with an A. I tried getting over her but it just didn't work. Allyson Katilyn Dawson, you are beautiful, an I love you. Please stop doing this to yourself. Your perfect just the way you are" right after he ends his mink speech, he presses his lips to mine. At first very soft, but then a little harder. I didn't notice that I was cold, I was in Austin's arms do I was warm enough.

When we finally pulled away I noticed he was crying. "You promise me, promise your going to stop this. Ill pay for you to go to therapy if you need it. I just want my ally back. Promise"? He asks.

I smile and hold out my pinky. "Pinky promise"

Okay so this time I asked Dyanna if I could upload this but she wante dot read it first. She's crying now because that was the worst part of her life and I honestly didnt realize that what she wrote was so personal I her but she's told me the only way she can write a good story is to write about herself. Anyways review! ~Drake


End file.
